Conventionally, a plurality of cameras has been installed in roadways or sidewalks for the purpose of city management or proof of criminal evidence. The cameras are generally closed-circuit televisions (CCTV's). The control center (or, the integrated control system) may perform monitoring operation by watching videos which have been received from a plurality of CCTV's over the city.
However, the apparatus (e.g., video analysis server) which may detect any possible singular situations by precisely analyzing the videos obtained from the CCTV's is generally very expensive. Besides, considering the time duration required for the video analysis, there is a limit in the number of CCTV's which a video analysis server can deal with. Accordingly, the integrated control system is equipped with a small number of video analysis servers so that the video analysis may be performed on the videos from only a part of the CCTV's.
Therefore, in the conventional art as above, the integrated control system may fail to detect some of event situations. Further, the integrated control system may fail to cope with event situation which has been occurred by moving objects.